klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Guntz
Guntz, also known as Gantz outside Japan and Europe, is a dog-like character from the Klonoa series who made his first appearance in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. He is a legendary bounty hunter with a very short temper, and he is somewhat arrogant. Guntz is sometimes referred to as the Golden Killer, or the Golden Death. He uses a variety of guns and fire arms to attack, and he often travels in a red hover-bike, called Red Clan. Appearance Guntz is a teenager, being likely depicted around the ages of 16-18. He has a somewhat feminine appearance and has long black hair tied back into a ponytail, a tradition amongst warriors or royalty of Japan. He wears a grey outfit with a bullet belt around his waist, a red jacket, long-fitted gloves, black boots with red straps, and a pair of goggles. He has black fur with yellow markings, sapphire blue eyes, large ears, and a more mature look to his appearance than Klonoa. Giving off a more canine appearance, he greatly resembles a wolf or a breed of dog such as a german sheperd or doberman. In the Legend of the Star Medal Official Strategy Guide, however, he was identified as a wolf. In Namco x Capcom and Klonoa Heroes alike, he is shown to swear and curse a lot, especially at Janga, his enemy. Other than that, he is generally viewed as 'very handsome'. Personality Due to the nature of Guntz's childhood, he's allowed himself to become more of a loner. Thus, he doesn't interact with others very well. He becomes shy and awkward around females, but is mature and more cold towards males. But he's shown to be a very loyal friend, even if he prefers to keep others at a distance. He's also been known to have a very short temper. Weapons Guntz's weapon of choice in particular are his twin handguns with trademark stars on the sides. In particular games he may advance to any sort of gun-related weapon (since his name is intended to be a pun on gun use,) and wear a bullet-proof jacket as well. Abilities and Techniques Shinigami (Death God) Fire Guntz jumps in the air and shoots his surroundings, burning everything around him. In, this is his special attack with a twist- he shoots at the volley ball so it will burn the opponents when it lands on their side. Klonoa Beach Volleyball is a sports spin-off from the Klonoa video game series released as a budget title in the last few years of the PlayStation's commercial lifespan. ... Shinigami (Death God) Rush Guntz pulls out his firearms and fires them rapidly whilst rushing an enemy. Biography Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Guntz first appeared in as one of the participants in Garlen's tournament, with the intent of becoming the winner and proclaiming the prize money. During the tournament, he maintained a rivalry with Klonoa, and later in the finals, he shot Popka and kidnapped Lolo for Garlen, in order to get rid of the "weaklings". After he lost to Klonoa in the final round, he helped him with the intention of saving both from Garlen's tyranny. Once Garlen was beaten, Guntz followed his way, taking the prize money and giving the winner's trophy to Klonoa. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Guntz gets his first playable role in this game as Garlen's partner in the tournament, and he states that his motives are purely related to his work, although he has nothing against the competitors. If Guntz wins the tournament, Guntz will be leaving with the prize money, but Garlen holds him at gunpoint and insists he return it. After asking Garlen about 'the hunter with the poison claws' (who turns out to be Janga in Klonoa Heroes), Guntz triggers a bomb in Nahatomb's palace, causing it to blow up and gives him a chance to escape. He rides off into the sunset, vowing revenge for his father who was killed by Janga. Klonoa Heroes In this game, Guntz faces off against Klonoa. After losing, he allows Klonoa to join him in one of Guntz's attempts to earn money. Later, he meets Janga, the hunter who killed his father, Butz and kidnaps his Mother, Roseiz. Janga shoots Guntz with his father's old rifle and runs away, leaving the gun behind. Guntz manages to survive the attempt on his life due to the bullet striking his hero medal as opposed to his flesh. After waking up, he recovers his fathers weapon and continues in his quest for revenge. In his pursuit for Janga, he literally runs into Klonoa again, who has teamed up with a bomb expert named Pango. Since all of their goals involve catching Janga, Guntz decides to team up with them for his own motives. Relationships In Klonoa: Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz is portrayed as being a loner and cares for no one but himself. However, in the ending of the same game and in Beach Volley, it is implied that Guntz does care about other people. He helps out Klonoa in the end, and at the end of Beach Volleyball, he vows to his deceased father that 'he shall be avenged'. He was very young (around 5-6 years old) when his father, Butz was killed. It is shown that Guntz loved his father dearly, and he grew up to be vengeful when he was forced to witness his own father being murdered in front of his very eyes. Later on, he seems to views Pango as a fatherly figure. Guntz has a rivalry with Klonoa in the beginning of LotSM, but slowly begins to open up to him and eventually ends up having a brotherly relationship with him, even saving Klonoa's life in the Moon. This relationship holds and grows even stronger in Namco x Capcom, first shown when Guntz expresses his concern in taking Klonoa along, telling him that "This time, the enemies are for real, and I'm not sure whether to take you along or not - it'll be dangerous.". At the end of Namco x Capcom, the two seems to share an unbreakable bond. Beach Volleyball Stats Type: Power *'Attack:' 4/4 *'Block: '''1.5/4 *'Feint: '0.5/4 *'Receive: '0.5/4 *'Speed: '1/4 *'Diff: '''3.5/4 Other Appearances Guntz's fourth game appearance was in the crossover RPG game: Namco x Capcom as Klonoa's ally who is used in certain assaults such as multi assaults. Namco x Capcom is a turn-based strategy game featuring characters from games produced by video game companies Namco and Capcom, and developed by Monolith Soft. Gallery Guntz_03.gif|Designs of Guntz before his official design. Gantz1.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs